Junk Jet (Fallout 4)
}} The Junk Jet is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics Similar to the Rock-It Launcher from Fallout 3, the Junk Jet fires any junk item loaded into its hopper, such as a wrench. Items must be loaded in manually, and fired items can be picked up after being shot, making this a ranged weapon with theoretically unlimited ammunition. In practice, however, items will (about 10% of the time) be lost upon contact with the enemy as they are no longer interactable. This sometimes results in flung items floating in the air with no support, unable to be picked up or moved. The damage per shot and damage per second values are uncertain as the Junk Jet does much more damage if the shot is charged for approximately 1 second. It is unclear whether 40 damage is the base damage per shot or the charged damage. The statistics block is currently reflecting the base rate of fire of very nearly 1.666... shots/sec, times the listed damage. The time to charge up a shot is very close to 1 second, so the charged shots/sec is 0.625, but again, the exact damage is unclear. The range limitations on the weapon are largely irrelevant as projectiles follow a parabolic trajectory, dropping significantly beyond effective pistol range. This makes the weapon impractical for long-range fire unless the shooter can 'lob' shots and still hit the target. The weapon has no hard limit to its 'magazine' capacity. When reloading, the game pauses and a container interface is opened. Any junk item can be loaded into the Junk Jet. There does not seem to be a container limit (tested with approximately two thousand pieces weighting over five hundred weight units of junk), but the contained junk still counts against carry weight. Therefore, the practical ammunition capacity is highly subjective, as it is only dependent how much weight in junk one is willing to carry, and one can fire the weapon indefinitely without any reload needed until the hopper is exhausted. The ammunition counter will never show more than 999 no matter how much is loaded into the hopper. One effective strategy for the Junk Jet is to use a common, light item. Steel works well, as one can quickly refill by scrapping near-worthless weapons at a workbench. Another strategy is to use something with zero carry-weight, such as pre-War money. Weapon modifications Locations * In ArcJet Systems on the table in the rocket control room. Accessing the room requires accessing a terminal that needs Advanced hacking to crack, however, the Sole Survivor can find a way to access this terminal without having to hack it. There is an unlocked terminal that has the password in the same room or if you have Nick Valentine as a companion he will unlock the terminal for you. Only accessible after starting the quest Call to Arms. * Dropped by Manta Man in The Return of Manta Man! random encounter. Bugs It can be impossible to load teddy bears into the Junk Jet - they can be unavailable as ammo. The likelihood of encountering this issue increases if you have more teddy bears, due to the fact that Fallout 4 has a number of teddy bears with different IDs. There are generic ones which can be used as ammo (IDs ff0124c4 & ff0124c5 for small variation) and few with unique IDs which can't, but both are kept in one stack in the player's inventory. To solve this, drop all your teddy bears on the ground and collect back only one pile (with the description "TEDDY BEAR (xx)"). The others can still be used as regular junk to build something - just avoid stacking them up with the "ammo" type. * You can only have one version of an item in your inventory to load into the weapon. For example, if you have ten regular teddy bears but one is stolen, the stolen one must be removed from the inventory, and the rest will be loadable. The same goes for other items, including pre-War money and Jangles the Moon Monkey. Gallery Art_of_Fallout_4_Junk_Jet.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Junk Jet loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide FO4 Technician's personal log holotape.png|Location in ArcJet Systems Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons es:Junk Jet ru:Хламотрон uk:Сміттєтрон